Don't Want Her
by piri-piri
Summary: Cowo-cowo pada ngumpul. Apa sih yang mereka omongin? Kenapa jadi ajang serah-serahan gini? Anti-Sakura. Don't like, don't read!


**Warning : OOC**

**X-tra warn : Semua penngemar Sakura nggak boleh baca fanfic ini, karena ini fic anti-Sakura. Kau sudah diperingatkan. Don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto only**

**Don't Want Her**

Ditengah-tengah siang yang panas, cowo-cowo rookie 9 plus team Gai dan Sai pada ngumpul buat barbeque-an. Yang pasti, ini idenya Chouji. Tapi kalau pesta, ada aja yang telat datang.

Kali ini giliran si Uzumaki dan Uchiha.

''Kemana sih mereka?'' Kiba, sebagai manusia yang paling nggak sabaran disitu mulai sewot.

Baru aja diomongin, kedua manusia tersebut datang. Dengan napas terengal-engal.

''Oi kemana aja lu orang?!''

''Biasa. Si Sasuke...'' belum sempet Naruto ngomong, Sasuke langsung jalan ambil tempat duduk. Narutopun mengikutinya.

''...biasa. Sakura,'' Sasuke menyambung kalimat Naruto yang sempat terputus tadi.

''Kau masih belum bisa lepas dari si _pinky _itu, Uchiha?'' tanya Neji sambil menyeruput tehnya dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke menghela napas. ''Yang benar saja cewe itu. Padahal sudah 3 tahun aku meninggalkan Konoha. **3 tahun! **Dan setelah aku kembali, dia masih tak berhenti mengejarku. Dia benar-benar mimpi buruk.''

''Iya! Dia benar-benar keras kepala. Tadi kami harus berkeliling Konoha untuk mengelabuinya agar dia tidak tahu kemana kami pergi.'' Naruto melanjutkan dengan nada terusik.

''Bukannya kau menyukainya Naruto?'' Shikamaru agak kaget mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Chouji yang disebelahnya yang sudah mulai makan daging panggangnya itupun mengangguk.

''Huh! Itu sih dulu. Tapi setelah ditolak berkali-kali akhirnya aku sadar. Dia pikir siapa dia menolak orang dengan cara meninjunya?'' Naruto mulai kesal.

''Benar sekali Naruto!'' Lee dengan semangat '45-nya mulai angkat suara. ''Dia pikir siapa dia menolak cinta tulus yang diberikan pemuda polos ini sambil memaki-makiku alis tebal.'' Air matanya mengalir deras.

Semua yang ada di situ turut berduka cita karena apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar.

''...tapi, untungnya Tenten membuka mataku hingga aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku salah.''

''Heh! Baguslah. Kukira kalian akan terus mengejar dia. Tak kusangka kalian lepas juga. Maksudku, ayolah! Apa yang bagus sih dari cewe itu?'' tanya Kiba.

Naruto dan Lee mulai berpikir keras. Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

''Sudahlah. Pokoknya aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia bahkan lebih buruk daripada Orochimaru. Kau ambil saja dia Naruto!'' ucap Sasuke.

Naruto langsung pasang tampang kau-pasti-bercanda. ''Nggak mau ah! Kenapa harus aku?! Buat kamu aja Kiba!''

''Sori. Nggak tertarik dengan dada rata. Setidaknya kalau mau jadi pacarku ukurannya harus cup C. Kalau dia paling-paling minus AA.''

''Sejak kapan kau pasang standard begitu?''

''Sejak memasuki masa puber. Kalau kau suka ambil saja dia Shino!'' dilempar lagi.

Hanya satu kata yang diucapkan Shino. ''Nggak sudi.'' aura di sekitarnya langsung jadi hitam.

''Kalau kau Shikamaru?''

Dia menghela napas. ''Yang benar saja. Aku nggak suka cewe berisik, cerewet, bawel seperti dia. Buatmu saja Chouji.''

''Aku nggak mau cewe yang nggak bisa masak.''

Kiba langsung bereaksi dengan kalimat itu. ''Benar. Waktu itu dia pernah membantu Hinata membuat coklat Valentine untuk kami. Katanya hampir semua bahan dia yang masukkan. Itu rasa terburuk yang pernah masuk ke dalam perutku.'' Kiba menceritakannya dengan tampang horror.

''Padahal aku selalu berharap coklat Valentine dari Hinata setiap tahunnya. Aku harus memperingati Hinata untuk tidak membiarkan Sakura membantunya lagi.''

''Benar!'' Naruto juga ambil bagian ''Dia bilang dia membuat pil penambah tenaga, tapi aku nggak tahu bahan apa yang dicampurkannya. Hiii...membayangkannya saja aku merinding.''

''Aku bahkan hampir pingsan saat memakannya.'' Sai bergumam sendiri.

''Dia itu benar-benar medic nin atau bukan sih?! Aneh banget!''

''Pokoknya aku gak mau kalau cewe yang nggak bisa masak!'' tukas Chouji sambil mengambil daging yang masih mentah untuk dipanggang. ''Kenapa tidak denganmu saja, Lee?''

Lee dengan PD-nya berkata ''Maaf. Aku akan menghabiskan masa mudaku dengan lebih efektif daripada membuang waktuku dengannya. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan mengajak Tenten untuk pergi bersamaku. Lebih baik kau saja Neji. Kau mirip-mirip Sasuke. Dia pasti mau.''

Neji menyemburkan tehnya. ''Yang benar saja! Aku sama sekali nggak punya urusan dengan manusia berjidat lebar, kaki lobak dan _pinky _seperti dia!'' Neji langsung bentak-bentak Lee.

''Kenapa tidak denganmu saja Uchiha?! Dia 'kan menyukaimu. Kau butuh seseorang untuk membangun kembali clan-mu 'kan?! Ajak saja dia.'' Neji langsung jadi sinis gitu.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Sasuke jadi teringat tujuan asalnya kembali ke Konoha. Tapi membayangkan sosok seorang keturunan Uchiha yang berambut pink, membuatnya merinding dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

''Nggak nggak nggak dan **nggak! **Membayangkannya saja bulu kudukku berdiri. Buat yang lain aja. Sai!''

Dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa, Sai berkata ''Tidak menerima orang jelek.''

''Hah! Sepertinya sial banget. Jidat lebar, kaki lobak, dada rata, nggak bisa masak, jelek, apa ada yang mau sama dia?'' Kiba mengejek tanpa malu-malu.

''Jangan lupa tambahkan kalau dia menakutkan. Tenaganya itu loh. Hii...''

''...dan konyol. Apa-apan teriakan 'Shannaro' itu?! Aneh sekali. Sama sekali nggak anggun. Nilai kewanitaannya nol besar!'' Neji menambahkan.

''Benar. Paling-paling yang akan menikahinya hanya dia antara kalian berdua.'' Shikamaru menunjuk Sasuke dan Naruto ''Kalian 'kan teman sekelompoknya.''

Yang lain minus Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

''Jangan bercanda Shikamaru! Kenapa harus kami?!'' teriak mereka berdua berbarengan.

''Kenapa nggak kalian saja? Menikah 'kan nggak harus se-tim.''

''Kau saja! Kiba.''

''Nggak buat Chouji aja''

''Buatmu saja Shika.''

''Nggak ada orang lain apa?!''

''Huh! Satu-satunya yang mau dan setia sama dia cuma jidat lebarnya.'' timpal Sai.

''Hahahahaha... Benar. Dia akan menikahi jidatnya.'' tawa Kiba sampai tergelak-gelak.

''Kau hebat Sai!'' Naruto memukul pudaknya.

Mereka semua akhirnya tertawa x-treme sampai ditegor pemilik barbeque.

-

-

''Hatchii!!''

''Kau kenapa Sakura?'' tanya si rambut pirang.

Dia menggosok-gosok hidungnya ''Biasa. Pasti ada yang sedang membicarakanku.''

Ino hanya menghela napas panjang, menutup matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _'Mungkin ini salahku sehingga ia jadi kelewat PD seperti ini.'_

**Sudah kukatakan. Fic ini tidak diperuntukkan bagi Sakura fans.**

**If you like this, plis review. ^^**


End file.
